Astro Man
was originally built to work on a planetarium, but Dr. Wily modified him for combat, and he uses his abilities to confuse his opponents. Despite his great powers, Astro Man is modest and shy. He's easily startled, and thus not very reliable in battle; and more of a coward. He is the world champion at hide-and-seek. In Mega Man 8, he is one of the four Robot Masters built to protect the barrier to the "Wily Tower", and was placed in a virtual-like area in the northwest of Europe, possibly Norway. Later, Astro Man was revived by King to occupy a similar area in Mega Man & Bass. He is one of the first three selectable Robot Masters in Mega Man & Bass, alongside Cold Man and Ground Man. Defeating Astro Man opens the stages of Dynamo Man, Pirate Man, and Tengu Man. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies Mega Man 8 *Crunchran *Metall SV *Monopellern *Onbuubattan *Potom No. 1 & No. 2 *Spinning Gabyoall *Shururun *Wall Teck Mega Man & Bass *'Mid Boss (x2):' "Passworder" *Onbuubattan *Bunby Tank DX *Crunchran *Joe Classic *Metall SV *Monopellern *Muragattori *Potom No. 1 & No. 2 *Shururun *Wall Teck Damage Data Charts Displays the amount of damage in units that Astro Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 8 and Mega Man & Bass. |} :*For Mega Buster, the first digit is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second digit is damage done when the weapon is charged up. A fully-charged Mega Buster does the same damage in all of its forms (normal, Laser, and Arrow). :*Damage values listed for Mega Man & Bass assume the player does not have the "C. Attack" (Counter Attacker) item equipped and activated. :*For Bass Buster, the first number is when the weapon is fired normally; the second is when Super Buster is activated. Hyper Buster shares the same attack power as a standard Bass Buster shot. :*For Spread Drill, the first number is damage inflicted with the big drill; the second number is with the smaller drills; third number is with the tiny drills. :*For Tengu Blade, the first number is striking with the projectile; second number is attacking with the slash or dash. In-game voice quotes Mega Man 8 Intro: *"I'm Astro Man." Taunts: *"I've come here... but I don't know what to do!" *"Oh, how did you find me? I feel so embarrassed!" Attack Shouts: *"Uwaa!" *"ASTRO CRUSH!" Cries: *"Uwaaa!" *"Owie!" *"How'd that happen?! I can't take this anymore!" (hit with Homing Sniper) Death: *"You're great." Other media Astro Man appears in the manga Rockman 8 and Rockman & Forte, and has a brief appearance in the end of Mega Man Gigamix vol. 3. Gallery Artwork 8-astroman.jpg|Astro Man's artwork for Mega Man 8. Mm8 astroconcept.jpg|Concept artwork of Astro Man. File:R&FAstroMan.png|Astro Man in the Rockman & Forte manga. Sprites Astroman bust.png|Astro Man's stage intro bust. Astrocrushp.png|Astro Crush "meteor". Trivia *There are plans of a robot similar to Astro Man displayed in the background of Spring Man's stage in Mega Man 7. The Mechanical Maniacs: Classic Megaman Mysteries *Astro Man can be considered somewhat of a broken character, as his battle becomes extremely easy with Homing Sniper in Mega Man 8. With the weapon, the player can defeat Astro Man before he can do anything as long as Mega Man jumps then fires the weapon. *When Astro Man uses Astro Crush, the "meteors" that rain from the sky are actually fiery green replicas of Astro Man himself. *His quote, "Don't get technical!", may be a subtle reference to C-3PO in the movie Star Wars: A New Hope. In one scene on Tatooine, after R2-D2 sasses off (in his beeping sounds, naturally), C-3PO replies with, "Don't get technical with me." *Astro Man is one of four Robot Masters to give Mega Man two different weapons. The other three are Tengu Man (Tornado Hold and Tengu Blade), Centaur Man (Centaur Flash and Centaur Arrow) and Pharaoh Man (Pharaoh Shot and Pharaoh Wave). * Astro Man, Dynamo Man and Pirate Man are the three robot masters from Mega Man & Bass to not have NetNavi counterparts. References Category:Robot Masters Category:Spacetime Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 8 bosses Category:Mega Man & Bass bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart